At present, pressure sensing devices have already begun to be applied gradually in every field, and a main function of a pressure sensing device lies in: reducing a size of a sensor and simultaneously increasing a sensitivity of the sensor and a detectable quantity of information. In addition, the pressure sensing device can be arranged in a touch control electronic device such as a touch screen handheld computer, a touch control display device, and so on, thereby achieving an accurate recognition of a touched position and accurately recognizing the pressure value at the same time, so that application space of electronic devices in product applications, human-machine interactions and consumption experience is expanded.
The existing pressure sensing devices can be classified into a resistive strain gauge type, a capacitive sensing type and a piezoelectric ceramic type. Furthermore, all pressure sensing devices in the aforesaid types form bodies of sensing devices by complex circuit designs and structural designs, specifically:
First, the resistive strain gauge type; it needs to select resistive strain gauges that meet the requirements for resistance and resistance deviation from many produced strain gauges, and further combine the strain gauges into a certain circuit structure and use glue to connect the circuit structure to a sensing structure. However, since a deformation amount of a strain gauge is small, the sensing structure needs to be accurately positioned and carefully adhered.
Second, the capacitive sensing type; it needs to strictly control a distance between each capacitance contact and a panel, so as to obtain pressure information through the variation of the distance. However, this method requires extremely high machining accuracy and assembly accuracy.
Third, the piezoelectric ceramic type; it obtains a pressure value by instantaneously impacting piezoelectric ceramic and obtaining a transitory voltage variation. However, manufacture of this pressure sensing device needs uniform piezoelectric ceramic pieces, which need to be mounted on a preset structure by a special assembly method.
It can be seen that the pressure sensing devices in the prior art have the problems of complex structures, a complicated processes, high manufacturing cost, and low touching accuracies, which are bad for popularization and use of the pressure sensing devices.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a technical solution to solve the aforesaid deficiencies.